El Rey de los Caballeros
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: Lucy, la princesa de un próspero reino, se ve obligada a casarse con un rey despiadado. A partir de entonces, su vida jamás será la misma. Deberá, a su pesar, superar cosas por las que una mujer no debiese pasar jamás.
1. La Princesa

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del genial Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capitulo I: La Princesa**

Aquella tranquila tarde de otoño no parecía diferente de lo común, era sin duda, normal. Las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban, había grupos de gente conversando, un señor que se dedicaba a lustrar zapatos tenía su bolsa con tabaco y estaba armando un cigarrillo.

Pero, para la princesa del Reino de las Estrellas, el próspero reino ubicado al noreste de Fiore, el lugar en el que los Maestres y los Sabios de todo el mundo eran entrenados y educados para enseñar y aconsejar a los líderes mundiales, aquella tarde no era una tarde normal.

La mirada de la joven muchacha acusaba a sus padres de manera segura y concisa; no podía perdonarles, se sentía herida y traicionada, pero no podía culparles, era su deber y no podía negarlo.

—Lucy…— dijo su madre, Layla, tragando silenciosamente el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Su padre, Jude, no quería decir palabra alguna. Si hablaba, era seguro que se arrepentiría en el momento de su decisión, y aunque todos sus instintos le decían que debía respetar a su hija y detener aquella locura, su deber como rey se lo impedía.

—Me casaré con el rey de Fiore— dijo Lucy con decisión, pero con una profunda pena llenando sus ojos, la rabia corriendo por sus venas. No le dio tiempo a Jude de arrepentirse o a Layla de consolarle, solo admitió su destino con una voluntad brutal.

No se despidió de sus padres aquella tarde, como acostumbraba hacer; simplemente volteó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abandonó el salón del trono.

Fuera del salón, su fiel amiga Levy McGarden, una muchacha de familia adinerada que estaba comenzando su entrenamiento como Maestre y que de momento trabajaba como acompañante de la princesa, le estaba esperando.

— ¿Lu-chan? — dijo con la mirada preocupada; solo mirar el rostro de Lucy le hacía ver que algo andaba muy, pero muy mal.

—Vamos a tomar un té— ordenó la princesa, manteniendo siempre la compostura.

Si bien Levy era su amiga, ella no podía darse el lujo de llorar en frente de los demás sirvientes que estaban merodeando por el castillo.

Caminaron con tranquilidad, pasos lentos, espaldas rectas y conversando de trivialidades a volumen bajo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la princesa; un gigantesco salón del tamaño de una casa en cuyo centro había una cama para cinco personas con dosel, decorada con hilos de oro y seda blanca. A la derecha, una gran ventana que contaba con un escritorio de roble oscuro; a la izquierda, otra ventana que tenía una mesa con dos sillas. Allí, se sentaron a esperar que alguna criada llevase el té que habían pedido.

Entre lágrimas, luego de que el té estuviese servido, Lucy le contó a su amiga el cruel destino que le esperaba. Revolvía su té sin ganas, disolviendo el cubo de azúcar que le había puesto. Levy ni siquiera era capaz de agitar su té con leche debido al impacto que la historia tenía.

Jienma el abominable, como era conocido, había sido el Rey Regente en el Reino de Fiore durante los últimos 15 años. Era conocido así debido a cómo asumió el cargo: asesinando a toda la familia real y usurpando el trono; era oriundo de la Tierra de Sangre, como era conocido coloquialmente el Desierto Rojo de Fiore. En aquél lugar se habían criado las personas más despiadadas conocidas por la historia del mundo, por lo que todos los monarcas del reino habían decidido implícitamente fingir que el desierto no era parte de sus tierras.

Jienma el abominable fue el Rey que pidió explícitamente casarse con la joven y bella princesa del Reino de las Estrellas, no precisamente por temas políticos, sino para hacer de ella _su mujer_.

—Debe haber alguna forma de detener esto, no pueden obligarte…— comenzó Levy, pero la mirada perdida en la ventana de Lucy le hizo entender que no había escapatoria

—Si se cancela el matrimonio, Fiore nos atacará— contestó la princesa, sin mirar a su amiga; distinguía a los sirvientes descansando en los jardines del palacio y los miraba añorando su libertad —Nosotros no tenemos fuerzas militares, Levy-chan, nos mataran a todos.

El silencio lleno de dolor, resentimiento y tristeza estuvo presente entre ellas durante horas. Ni siquiera pudieron tomar el té, por lo que quedó sobre la mesa, frío.

Levy se retiró de los aposentos de la princesa para darle el espacio que necesitaba para procesar todo.

Lucy, con la pesadez que le acompañaría durante mucho tiempo, comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias. Tenía sólo las horas que le quedaban al día para estar preparada.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia uno de sus armarios y empezó a seleccionar los vestidos que llevaría a su nuevo "hogar", dos en diferentes tonos de azul y uno rosa alcanzó a sacar antes de ver una caja de madera con contenido desconocido. Decidió quitarla de allí con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que estaba llena de fotografías.

Cada imagen reflejaba un recuerdo diferente, pero con una cosa en común: Lucy era una dulce niña gozando de la libertad que no sabía que en algún momento iba a perder. La repercusión de aquellos recuerdos sacudió su alma, carcomió su esencia y le dejó sumida en la más grande desesperanza.

Jamás volvería a ver el mundo de la misma forma.

—Lucy— estaba tan ensimismada en su desventura, que no se percató de que su madre había entrado a la habitación

—Madre— contestó ella sin mirarle.

La tristeza de Lucy caló profundamente en el pecho de Layla, haciendo que el ambiente fuese aún más lúgubre.

—Voy a hacerlo, mamá— dijo Lucy, sosteniendo una foto en la que aparecía jugando con una muñeca —pero no puedo evitar asustarme, ese hombre mató a la familia real para hacerse con el trono.

—Lucy, si no quieres casarte, tu padre y yo po…— la mirada decidida y aterrada que Lucy le dio a Layla fue tal que ella no pudo seguir hablando

—Debo hacerlo— habló Lucy de sopetón, sin una sola pisca de indecisión en su voz —no abandonaré a mi gente, aún si me voy a casar con un monstruo.

Aquellas palabras, llenas de decisión, hicieron que Layla solo optase por retirarse.

Dejó de mirar las fotografías, decidiendo que sólo eran una pérdida de tiempo. También decidió que aterrarse no servía de nada, porque si ese hombre era un monstruo, ella sólo debía aprender a ser un monstruo al que él temiera.

Podía ser frágil, protegida y débil, pero jamás sería una cobarde. Y la única manera de dejar atrás los miedos, eran enfrentarlos.

Jienma no lo tendría fácil con ella, aunque entendiese que era mucho más fuerte que ella, Lucy era inteligente y valerosa, algo que asusta a la gente como él.

Empacó lo justo y necesario, pero quiso llevar algunos de sus libros favoritos con ella para sobrellevar el tiempo de ocio que pudiera presentársele.

Fue a dormir temprano aquél día.

Por la mañana, el carruaje real esperaba a la familia Heartphilia en la entrada principal del castillo. El viaje desde su hogar hasta Crocus, capital de Fiore, era extenso y tedioso, por lo que el rey ordenó al cochero estar listo temprano.

Todo el viaje fue en silencio.

Tanto Jude como Layla estaban impresionados al ver que su hija no tenía una pisca de miedo en sus ojos, se veía incluso impaciente por llegar. Incluso llegaron a sentirse mal por estar más angustiados que ella.

Llegaron a Magnolia, una pequeña ciudad en la frontera, a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Allí, se alojaron en un hotel destinado a la gente de alta alcurnia, llamado Fairy Tail.

Lucy no les dirigió palabra incluso allí.

No les hablaba porque no quería que se angustiaran aún más de lo que ya estaban, simplemente por eso. Claramente iban a sentir malestar si les decía que planeaba enfrentar a Jienma, que era conocido por no tratar bien a las mujeres, cada vez que se viese pasada a llevar. Era una locura, hasta ella lo sabía, pero su instinto le decía que era la única manera de hacerse valer.

Lucy leía un libro y tomaba el té, cuando miró de casualidad por la ventana, que daba a la calle de la ciudad. Vio a un grupo de personas encapuchadas que parecían estar teniendo una charla muy confidencial. No veía sus rostros, pero pudo distinguir que entre ellos se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello rojo, mientras que los demás eran claramente de género masculino. En un principio, pensó que se trataba de una meretriz planeando vender su cuerpo al mejor postor, pero recordó que ellas solían exhibirse más de la cuenta, por lo que descartó la idea. Además, se percató de que la mujer estaba claramente dándoles órdenes a los demás.

La situación quedó en su subconsciente, pero no le dio más importancia.

Se fue a dormir cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, pues deberían partir por la madrugada para conseguir llegar por la tarde a Crocus.

A las cinco de la madrugada, el carruaje emprendió su camino hacia la capital de Fiore.

Llegaron a las cuatro de la tarde, y en la entrada principal les estaba esperando el colosal y musculoso hombre moreno de cabellos blancos autoproclamado Rey de Fiore, Jienma Orland. Junto a él se encontraba una hermosa mujer morena, claramente mayor que Lucy, cuya identidad era desconocida para los Heartphilia.

Al bajar del carruaje, el Rey fue al encuentro de su futura esposa. Se presentó y reveló que la mujer era realmente su hija, Minerva.

—En el salón del trono hay una modista esperando por ustedes, vayan— ordenó el hombre, mirando a Lucy como un perro a la carne.

Eso enfadó a toda la familia, que decidieron no mostrar ningún tipo de indicio de ello.

Excepto Lucy.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Rey Jienma, pero dudo que a un hombre de la realeza, como usted, le cueste demasiado trabajo decir "por favor"— espetó la princesa, sin dejar que el profundo miedo que sentía (porque sí, el hombre le intimidaba demasiado) fuese notorio. Recibió una mirada aterrada de su madre, mientras que su padre sintió el orgullo corriendo por sus venas; aunque por su parte, a Jienma no le gustó para nada el comentario —pero no se preocupe, gracias por tomarse la molestia de traer a la modista hasta aquí.

Dicho aquello y sin dar oportunidad para que su futuro esposo le replicara, la chica caminó por delante de sus padres, siguiendo al guardia que le guiaba hacia el lugar acordado.

Cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta, notó que uno de los guardias que cuidaba la puerta tenía un brillante y llamativo cabello rosa, algo inusual. Sonrió al verlo sostener el fúsil con torpeza y entró al castillo, seguida de sus padres y posteriormente del Rey junto a su hija.

La modista tenía tres vestidos de novia muy pomposos y llamativos, pero uno en especial era más sencillo que los demás, por lo que Lucy eligió aquél. Tenía un poco de escote, pero no demasiado, y la falda de satín caía delicadamente siguiendo la figura del cuerpo. Sería precioso de no ser por tanto adorno y pedrería, pero de todas maneras no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de pedir modificaciones. Sólo salió del trámite lo más pronto que pudo.

Agradeciendo a la modista, la futura reina se retiró a sus aposentos; una habitación gigante ubicada junto a la habitación del Rey. Desempacó su equipaje y fue a descansar, puesto que el viaje había sido muy agotador.

Por la mañana, una sirvienta y la misma Layla ayudaron a Lucy a alistarse para la ceremonia.

—Te ves hermosa, hija— dijo Layla, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

—Gracias, madre— contestó Lucy, educadamente.

Jude estaba esperando por su hija fuera del salón del trono, que era el lugar donde la ceremonia se realizaría. Lucy había pedido a Jienma el día anterior que por favor fuese una ceremonia privada, a lo que él accedió. Por ende, sólo estarían presentes los Heartphilia y Minerva, además de la servidumbre y el pastor que iba a casarlos bajo la bendición de la Diosa del Matrimonio, Manskal.

— ¿Estás lista, hija? — dijo Jude antes de acompañarle a la ceremonia.

—Sí, padre.

 **Capitulo I: La Princesa - Fin**

* * *

 _ **Ufff, no saben cuánto me ha costado hacer esto. Llevo meses planeando empezar este fanfic, y espero de corazón que les guste un montón!**_

 _ **Debo agradecer a mi amigo, Reader912, por ser un beta genial y darme ideas y apoyo durante toda la creación de esto, pasen por su perfil, tiene unas historias geniales!**_

 ** _Tardaré en actualizar, lo admito, pero espero que me esperen (?), porque tengo TODO EL FANFIC PLANEADO YA, y sé que les gustará un montón._**

 ** _Bueno, ya no los aburriré con mis cosas, me marcho, nos leemos pronto! Dejenme un review si les gustó n.n_**

 ** _Chau!_**


	2. La Boda

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia sexual explícita, se recomienda discreción_

* * *

 **Capitulo II: La Boda**

Lucy se veía preciosa. Su vestido era de satín, de color blanco marfil y escote de corazón, aunque no se alcanzaba a ver demasiado. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño no muy arreglado, lo suficientemente despeinado para verse elegante; y justo debajo de éste, el velo había sido sujetado. Mientras Jude la miraba impresionado, Lucy tomó el brazo que su padre con firmeza. El protocolo real establecía que un estandarte debía acompañar a la princesa hacia el altar, pero ella había establecido firmemente que quería que la ceremonia fuese lo más privada posible.

Aquél guardia de cabello rosa abrió una de las grandes puertas de madera, evitando mirar a la familia real, aunque fue inevitable para todos notar la lástima que él sentía. No podían juzgarle porque todos sentían lástima por ella.

Jienma esperaba pacientemente en el altar, junto a una sacerdotisa. Sentadas en la primera fila estaban Minerva y Layla, quienes evitaban respirar el mismo aire que la otra.

Jude dirigió una mirada fría, llena de odio e impotencia, a Jienma cuando entregó la mano de Lucy hacia él, para posteriormente ir a tomar lugar junto a su esposa.

El monólogo de la mujer que oficiaría la boda comenzó con una sarta de patrañas sobre el amor y la familia, agregando que el matrimonio era el eje central de la sociedad y que los dioses bendecían su unión a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Lucy pensó que aquella mujer era una mentirosa fenomenal, una actriz nata que parecía ser una experta en obviar detalles como el hecho de que aquél era un matrimonio arreglado y que la mismísima novia quería salir corriendo de allí. Miró con atención los peculiares ojos azules de ella, que parecían estar vacíos y sin alma.

La sacerdotisa seguía la cháchara de los dioses, mientras leía unas líneas del Libro Sagrado, una suerte de biblia de aquella religión. Jienma estaba ansioso, la ceremonia le daba igual, a él sólo le importaba lo que pasaría _después,_ ya que sin importar nada, él haría de la joven, inocente y virgen princesa, su mujer.

 _Quisiera ella, o no._

Minerva miraba la situación cansada de aquello, sabiendo que su padre haría barbaridades con la pobre chica rubia. No comprendía cuál era su obsesión con tener un heredero (que era el gran asunto que había llevado al rey a elegir una esposa), sabiendo que su propia hija podría hacer perfectamente bien el trabajo. También se sentía impotente ya que no pudo hacer nada para detener la locura de su padre y la obsesión que tenía con Lucy, sentía que había fallado a la memoria de su difunta madre al ser tan débil.

Por su parte, Layla miraba con nostalgia a Lucy, que se veía igual a ella el día de su matrimonio. De no ser por la profunda pena en el rostro de su hija, podría sentir algún tipo de emoción positiva al respecto; pero no. Había sido débil, no había protegido a su pequeña de aquella barbarie y ahora estaba presenciando como se casaba con un monstruo asesino.

Jude, sentía el fracaso sobre sus hombros de manera sepulcral.

El soliloquio de la sacerdotisa fue interrumpido por el momento de decir los votos nupciales…

—Yo, Lucy Adelaide de la Casa Heartphilia, princesa del Reino de las Estrellas, prometo serte fiel, obedecerte y respetarte, mi rey, hasta que mi vida se termine— Lucy repitió sin ganas las palabras previamente dichas por la sacerdotisa.

Jienma dijo prácticamente lo mismo, pero de forma más tosca.

Siguió el discurso de la mujer que los estaba casando, pero ya nadie le estaba prestando atención, si es que en algún momento lo hicieron.

La ceremonia acabó con una escena que hirvió la sangre de todos los presentes, incluido el guardia de cabello rosa: Jienma tomó a Lucy por la cintura y le dio un beso que ella claramente no quería.

Nadie felicitó a los novios.

Un par de horas después, un banquete fue servido a modo de celebración, pero nadie comió nada. Al menos la servidumbre podría degustar unos deliciosos platillos de carne y verdura.

El rey decidió que era el momento de mostrarle a la reina consorte los aposentos que compartirían a partir de entonces.

Si bien estaba sumamente incómoda con la situación, Lucy debía admitir que aquella habitación era preciosa. Contaba con una decoración exquisita, cortinaje de un sobrio color café, alfombras rojas y muebles de roble con detalles en oro.

Lucy sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando notó la mano de Jienma tocando su nuca. Subió lentamente hacia su cabeza, en donde el velo estaba fijado a su cabello, y lo sacó más o menos con cuidado.

La reina estaba sudando frío. Podía escuchar cada movimiento de cada músculo del cuerpo de su esposo, y eso no le gustaba. Estaba paralizada y su autoimpuesta meta de convertirse en un dolor de cabeza para él acababa de desaparecer para dar paso al más terrible horror que había sentido nunca, justo cuando sintió la gran y áspera mano de Jienma bajando el cierre del vestido.

Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por el rostro de la muchacha mientras la delicada tela del vestido se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Llevaba bragas, pero no llevaba sujetador. Se sintió como un objeto cuando Jienma dio una vuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, examinándole, decidiendo por dónde partiría. No sintió dolor físico cuando el rey tomó sus pechos con sus agrietadas manos, pero sí que sintió que algo dentro de su alma se rompió y no iba a recuperarse jamás.

Las bragas cayeron y las manos de Jienma recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, cada centímetro de piel fue tocado por aquél hombre, pero todo cambió cuando el índice de la mano derecha tocó por primera vez donde nadie había tocado a la reina, su clítoris. Lucy sintió una descarga de energía que, quizás en otra situación, hubiese sido agradable. Pero se sintió como un terrible escalofrío que hizo que sus piernas temblasen y se transformó en la oportunidad que Jienma esperaba para aprovecharse de su fragilidad, tomándole en sus brazos y llevándola a la cama.

Allí, recostada en aquellas suaves sábanas de seda blanca muy parecidas a las que tenía en su hogar, fue cuando Lucy comenzó a resistirse. Sabía qué era lo que su esposo pretendía, pero ella se negaba a hacerlo; estaba asustada. Y definitivamente eso era todo lo contrario a sentirse preparada para tener sexo por primera vez.

Jienma comenzaba a posicionarse a horcajadas sobre ella, aún con ropa, cuando Lucy volteó sobre su propio cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó un perchero que estaba junto a la ventana, poniéndolo en frente a ella dispuesta a utilizarlo como arma en caso de ser necesario.

—Aléjate de mí, cerdo asqueroso— dijo la chica con una rabia gigantesca, no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada.

Jienma sólo rio al ver el intento desesperado de Lucy por defenderse. Se acercó lentamente, aceptando su juego, con sus manos al frente para quitarle el perchero en el momento en que intentase atacarlo; justamente en el segundo en que vio la filosa punta de la percha a su izquierda y movió sus manos para arrebatársela, Lucy movió rápidamente su cuerpo y cambió la dirección de su estocada, directamente de frente.

Teniendo la vista en el rostro furioso de la reina y su cuerpo completamente desnudo, el rey alcanzó a mover el rostro para evitar que el perchero le quitase el ojo, pero se llevó un gran corte que iba desde su mejilla derecha hasta su sien.

Enfureció.

Tomó el arma de Lucy y se la arrebató de las manos, haciendo que la chica perdiese el equilibrio por un momento. En ese instante de titubeo, asestó una cachetada en la mejilla de la muchacha que la tiró al piso.

Aturdida, pero consciente, la rubia sintió como las fuertes manos de su esposo manipulaban su cuerpo de tal manera que quedó con los pechos apoyados sobre la cama, para luego oírlo bajarse los pantalones. Intentando recuperar su raciocinio, sintió como era penetrada de manera violenta. Jienma había tomado su virginidad sin piedad alguna.

Sentía como su cuerpo era desgarrado por la mitad, y con ello, su alma. Era constantemente empujada contra la cama, y no le quedaba más remedio que aferrarse a las suaves sábanas de seda.

Lucy perdió la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para gritar y, a pesar de su inexperiencia, sabía que su esposo había eyaculado dentro de ella _varias veces._ Una vez que se sintió satisfecho, sacó su pene del interior de la rubia, dejando que las piernas de la chica se tambalearan hasta que ya no fue capaz de sostenerse. Entonces, Jienma subió sus pantalones y salió de la habitación, dejándola ahí, arrodillada junto a la cama y sin poder ponerse de pie.

Sangrando, aunque aún no era tiempo de sangrar.

Con los músculos adoloridos.

Y con el alma rota.

Por la mañana del día siguiente, Lucy estaba con la mirada perdida en la nada cuando el guardia de cabello rosa entró a la habitación de los reyes por pedido de Jienma. Él entró en pánico al verla, pero rápidamente tomó un albornoz que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta y la cubrió. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero ya no estaba tratando con la reina.

Estaba tratando con una muñeca de trapo.

La sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en la habitación y, aun sabiendo que ella no le escuchaba, le dijo que iría por ayuda.

—No…— susurró la reina

—Pero, mi señora…— contestó el guardia

—Un baño…— continuó ella —Pide que me preparen un baño.

— ¿Segura, su alteza? — preguntó el muchacho, genuinamente preocupado por la seguridad de la reina

Lucy dio su confirmación moviendo la cabeza.

El guardia corrió a buscar a los criados de la reina, ya que en el castillo no trabajaban mujeres. Les dijo que la reina había pedido un baño y que deseaba que fuese pronto. Ellos obedecieron de inmediato.

Cuando el guardia se disponía a volver a los aposentos de la reina para ayudarle, en una de las intersecciones de los pasillos se encontró de frente con el rey Jienma.

—Buen trabajo, Natsu— dijo el hombre, que frente al muchacho se notaba aún más su imponente estatura —Puedes volver a la puerta.

Natsu no dijo nada al respecto, pero a partir de entonces comenzó a sentir un intenso rechazo hacia el rey.

Los criados de la reina, por su parte, tardaron cinco minutos en tener el baño listo para ella. La dejaron en privado para que tomara su baño en paz y, cuando estuvo sumergida en el agua caliente, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de lo que Jienma le había hecho; y lloró. Lloró hasta que el agua estuvo fría.

 **Capitulo II: La Boda - Fin**

 **Debo admitir que me siento terriblemente mal después de haber escrito esto.**

 **No les diré nada más, besitos.**


	3. Desesperación

_**ADVERTENCIA:** En este capitulo se tocarán temas sensibles, se recomienda discreción._

* * *

 **CAPITULO III: DESESPERACIÓN**

—Pasa el mensaje, las hormigas deben volver al hormiguero— dijo una mujer encapuchada, de largos cabellos rojos, a un alto y fornido hombre cuyo rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por un pasamontañas. Estaban apoyados en la esquina de un edificio, dándose las espaldas.

— ¿El gusano cambió de piel? — preguntó el hombre, mirando de reojo a su interlocutora.

—La oruga se convirtió en mariposa— contestó la mujer.

El hombre no dijo nada más y se dispuso a retirarse, pero fue detenido por la mano de su compañera, que tomó la manga de su abrigo. Ella retiró la capucha que la cubría para mirarle a la cara, ya que la situación lo ameritaba.

—Ten cuidado, Gajeel— dijo ella, honestamente preocupada por su compañero de armas.

—También tú, Erza— replicó el hombre, para posteriormente retirarse.

Erza Scarlet dio la espalda a su amigo, colocando nuevamente su gorra, y se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la salida del pueblo en el que se encontraba, cerca del corazón de Fiore. Su próximo destino era ir a buscar a sus agentes en la capital.

* * *

Lucy despertó al lado de Jienma. El asqueroso al menos había tenido la decencia de no tocarle de nuevo, por lo que no había tenido más experiencias traumatizantes durante el mes que llevaban casados; aunque eso no significaba que hubiese olvidado que había sido tomada a la fuerza por él.

Se levantó de la cama despacio, para no despertarle, porque verdaderamente no deseaba entablar una conversación con su esposo. Había tomado un baño la noche anterior, así que decidió simplemente vestirse y salir a dar un paseo.

Los jardines del palacio, debía admitir, eran preciosos. El día tenía un clima agradable, el sol entibiaba la estancia y el sonido de los pájaros al cantar creaban una atmósfera apetecible para tomar un té y conversar con alguien. Tristemente, sólo podía conversar con su esposo, con quien realmente no deseaba hablar, y con su hijastra, que al parecer no tenía ánimos de tomar el té con ella.

Y, hablando de Minerva, ella apareció frente a ella y fue directamente a hablar con Lucy.

—Madre— dijo la morena, claramente incómoda por el hecho de llamar "madre" a una mujer menor

—Puedes llamarme Lucy— respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa amable, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que ella también se sentía incómoda con la situación — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Te vi caminando por el jardín y me pareció descortés no saludarte.

Atónita debido al gesto de su hijastra, Lucy no correspondió el saludo; aunque Minerva podía llegar a entender el porqué de la actitud de la muchacha. Era la primera vez que más o menos entablaban una conversación y debía admitir que se notaba a simple vista que la reina era una mujer muy amigable.

Minerva sólo dio media vuelta y volvió al pasillo por el que había salido, dispuesta a seguir con sus cosas.

Considerando que eran más o menos las nueve de la mañana, Lucy decidió dirigirse a una pequeña sala de estar que había descubierto en sus andanzas por el palacio.

Al llegar allí, fue abordada por un sirviente de unos treinta y tantos, que llevaba su largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta baja.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, mi señora? — ofreció el hombre mientras le abría la puerta de la sala para permitir la entrada de la chica.

—Sí, puedes— respondió Lucy, con cortesía, pasando justo por el umbral de la puerta — ¿Podrías, por favor, traerme el desayuno? Hoy me apetece té de hibisco con pasteles salados.

El subconsciente de la rubia hizo clic, a pesar de que en el momento no se percató de aquello: A ella jamás le había gustado el té de hibisco.

—Por supuesto, su majestad— dijo el sirviente, con una sonrisa muy amigable que denotaba la simpatía que despertaba Lucy en él

—Gracias… ¿Ted? — dubitativa, la reina pronunció el calificativo del hombre, ya que no recordaba del todo bien los nombres de los más de quinientos empleados que había en el palacio

—Fred, mi lady, Fred Eucliffe.

—Tú vives con tu hijo en el palacio, si no me equivoco.

—Pues sí, mi pequeño Sting, señora.

— ¿Están cómodos aquí?

—Sí, el rey Jienma tiene una personalidad intensa, pero se preocupa de que tengamos todas las comodidades posibles.

—Me parece bien.

—Ahora, si no le molesta, iré por su desayuno.

—Oh, claro, muchas gracias.

Fred salió de la habitación con prisa, pues la reina no debía esperar lo que pedía.

Dentro de la sala había un librero con una exquisita colección de suspenso y misterio que no hizo nada más que llamar muchísimo la atención de Lucy.

Estaba recolectando algunos para sus momentos de ocio cuando golpearon la puerta. La reina no hizo más que ordenar la entrada y llegó Fred, acompañado de un pequeño niño rubio y un chef con un carrito de servicio lleno de pasteles salados y algunas otras delicias apetecibles para cualquiera. El cocinero hizo una reverencia y se retiró, después de todo, debía seguir con sus labores en la cocina.

—Eso fue rápido, Fred— dijo Lucy, mientras se dirigía a tomar una de las bandejas colocadas en el carrito y la llenaba de cosas, para luego ir a sentarse a una mesita de estudio que se encontraba en la sala — ¿Él es tu hijo?

Sting se puso nervioso al ser notado por su majestad. Su padre, por otro lado, le animó para que se acercara a la reina e hiciera una reverencia.

—Es un placer, su majestad— dijo el niño, inclinándose torpemente ante Lucy

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Sting? — siempre amable, la rubia le entregó una sonrisa muy hermosa, que llenó el corazón del chico de tranquilidad.

—Doce, señora— respondió, dirigiéndose directamente a la silla frente a la reina para sentarse allí.

A su padre le salieron al menos veinte canas por la insolencia de su hijo.

A Lucy, por su parte, le hizo mucha gracia y dejó que el niño tomase desayuno con ella.

— ¿Vas a la escuela? — dijo la reina, comiendo un bocado pequeño de uno de los pasteles que se había servido. Disimuladamente estaba sacando un pedacito de cada uno, decidiendo cuál le gustaba más. Convidó dos pasteles que no había tocado a Sting, ya que eran de un tamaño considerable y dos eran incluso más de lo que el niño necesitaba.

—Recibo educación en casa, su majestad. Comenzaré mi entrenamiento de caballero pronto.

—Espero que te conviertas en mi guardaespaldas personal

—Claro, señora.

Conversaron de trivialidades durante un rato, bajo la atenta mirada de Fred. No era que no confiase en la reina, al contrario, ella le daba una tranquilidad que en mucho tiempo no había sentido; es que Sting era un niño muy despistado que aunque estaba siendo cuidadosamente educado por él, en cualquier momento perdía la compostura y le decía alguna barbaridad a la reina.

— ¡Su cabello es muy bonito, Lucy-sama! — exclamó Sting, callando todos los pensamientos fatalistas de su padre.

Una vez que Lucy terminó de probar todo lo que pudo, se dio por terminado el desayuno; aunque la reina comió lentamente para darle tiempo a su pequeño invitado para terminar. El niño ayudó a su padre a retirar los platillos de la rubia, agradeciendo la comida en el proceso.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia a su alteza, retirándose y llevando el carrito de la cocina con ellos.

Lucy estuvo tranquila hasta más o menos medio día, cuando tuvo que dirigirse al salón del trono real para cumplir su papel de reina mientras los aldeanos llevaban sus inquietudes al rey. Fuera del salón le esperaban dos sirvientes, uno llevaba su corona mientras que el otro tenía una capa de color rojo (que, por cierto, no iba con el vestido que llevaba), los accesorios protocolares reales.

Como siempre, nadie llegó.

El rey era conocido por ser déspota e insensible, por lo que los súbditos optaron por no ir a verle jamás. Por ende, Jienma y Lucy estuvieron sentados durante cinco horas ahí, sin hablar porque no tenían motivos para ello, sin mirarse porque no querían hacerlo. Por suerte, la reina había escondido entre su vestido uno de los libros que había tomado prestado, por lo que el tiempo allí no se le hizo tan terrible como otras veces.

Ya por la noche y habiéndose cambiado la ropa, los reyes se encontraban en sus aposentos. Lucy cepillaba su cabello frente al tocador que estaba junto a la ventana, evitando mirar en el reflejo a su esposo, que estaba recostado en la cama justo detrás de ella.

Ella había adquirido la costumbre de ir a dormir una vez que Jienma estuviera dormido. Le daba terror el sólo hecho de acostarse junto a él como para, además, aguantar dormirse antes que él. Despierto, aquél animal podía volver a aprovecharse de ella y, estando en sus manos, no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo.

—Lucy— dijo él de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa. Jamás cruzaban palabra estando solos, porque no había necesidad de ello. Ella lo odiaba y a él le traía exactamente sin cuidado lo que su mujer pensara.

—Dime— respondió en seco, aún sin dirigirle la mirada, pero estando atenta a cada movimiento que aquél hombre hiciera.

— ¿Cuándo es tiempo de que sangres?

Lucy vio, a través del espejo, como aquél hombre arqueó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa de afán burlón; demostrando que no se cansaría de recalcar que ella _le pertenecía._ Entonces, mirando hacia fuera, deseando fervientemente que aún no fuese luna llena, Lucy vio algo que le hubiese gustado no ver.

Era la segunda luna llena del mes, por ende, su sangrado estaba retrasado.

El solo hecho de pensar en eso, en que su menstruación no había llegado aún, le hizo sentir unas náuseas terribles. Imaginar que tenía creciendo en sus entrañas al hijo de aquél energúmeno solo empeoró las cosas, logrando que una sensación pesada se quedase en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración.

Y Jienma sonreía en la cama, disfrutando de la desesperación de aquella mujer mojigata que había evitado cualquier intento de roce con él. No podía negar que le agradaba la sensación de verle en esas condiciones.

Lucy tomó su albornoz y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Necesitaba alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudiese.

Una vez que estuvo escondida tras un arbusto de lavanda del jardín, comenzó a llorar a moco tendido. Afirmó su vientre y comenzó a golpearlo lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitían, pero estaba tan abrumada que los golpes en realidad no le harían daño. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, abrazó sus rodillas y dejó que las lágrimas mojasen su rostro.

Por su parte, Jienma se puso calmadamente de pie y tomó una camisa cualquiera para colocarse.

Caminó a través de los enredados pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a un patio notoriamente más pequeño que los jardines, y en el centro de este había una mansión notoriamente más pequeña que el castillo, pero indudablemente acomodada.

Entró sin tocar, él era el rey y nadie debía ponerle barreras. Se dirigió directamente al comedor, en donde estaban cenando los guardias que eran relevados del turno de día. Sintió el alboroto a un par de pasillos de distancia; las risas de los caballeros eran muy alegres y contagiosas.

Entonces, pasó por el umbral de la puerta y observó tranquilamente como toda la servidumbre callaba ante su imponente presencia. Sentados en la gran mesa había un montón de caballeros, mayordomos y cocineros, entre ellos Fred y Sting, y junto a ellos, un joven guardia recientemente enlistado para trabajar en el castillo, de peculiar cabello rosa, estaba sentado con una jarra de cerveza rozando sus labios.

—Dragneel— dijo el rey, aludiendo a aquél joven —Ve a buscar a la reina. Cuida de ella.

Sin más dilación, Jienma dio media vuelta y se fue por donde llegó.

Cuando escucharon que la puerta principal había cerrado, todos volvieron a respirar.

—Iré a buscar a la reina— dijo el chico, dejando su cerveza en el mesón —No quiero pensar en qué le hizo ese animal esta vez.

Fred y Sting, que habían pasado un rato agradable con ella aquél día, sintieron el peso de la preocupación cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Dragneel se dirigió con seguridad hacia donde pensaba que la reina podía estar: en alguno de los jardines.

Él siempre estaba en la puerta principal, sí, pero en sus ratos libres (cuando andaba de ocioso paseando por el castillo) había visto a la rubia disfrutando de la mañana en compañía de rosas y lavandas.

Tardó más o menos diez minutos en encontrarla.

Aunque no le fue muy difícil teniendo en cuenta los amargos sollozos que estaba soltando, escondida detrás de un arbusto de lavanda que emanaba un tranquilizador olor dulce.

—Su majestad— dijo el chico, haciendo una reverencia.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos café hinchados por las lágrimas. Todo indicaba que aquél guardia cuyo nombre no recordaba estaba destinado a encontrarla en sus peores momentos.

—Vete de aquí— espetó ella, agachando la cabeza

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso— contestó él, tomando confianzudamente asiento a su lado, aunque teniendo cuidado de no invadir su espacio personal —su esposo, el imbécil, me ordenó que cuide de usted, Luigi-sama.

Ella levantó la cabeza inmediatamente; no le importaba la falta de respeto hacia el rey, al contrario, la agradecía, pero de todos los nombres que le habían dicho (Lucía, Luciana, Lucila), ninguno era Luigi.

—Mi nombre es Lucy, no Luigi.

—Sí, sí, como usted diga.

 **CAPITULO III: DESESPERACIÓN - FIN**

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Uff, han pasado varias cosas en este cap, no creen?**

 **Intenté hacerlo un poco más largo, pero al final quedó corto de todas formas XD**

 **Al fin tuvimos la primera interacción amistosa entre Natsu y Lucy, él siempre tan irreverente no creen?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, puse mucho esfuerzo para que quedara "lindo" (no puedo decir que es un capitulo lindo teniendo a Jienma metido ahí)**

 **Yo me marcho por el momento, nos leemos pronto!**

 **Amy Fuera!**


	4. Calvario

**CAPITULO IV - CALVARIO**

La luz de las estrellas era lo único que iluminaba el oscuro azul noche del cielo. Lucy miraba en silencio hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que aquellos astros eran en realidad los soles de otras galaxias, que allá afuera había tantos lugares que ver y descubrir; sin embargo, ella estaba atrapada en aquél lugar con un monstruo. Considerando su posición, pensó que tal vez había alguna otra muchacha de diecinueve años que lo estaba pasando aún peor.

A su lado, completamente en silencio, estaba Natsu Dragneel. Dormitaba levemente, aunque manteniendo un oído alerta. Había algo que, extrañamente, hacía que deseara con toda su fuerza proteger a la reina; quizás porque había notado lo rota que estaba su alma, o porque tenía un odio increíble hacia el rey.

Probablemente, ambas opciones eran correctas.

— ¿Cuál era tu nombre? — preguntó Lucy sin dejar de mirar el firmamento.

—Natsu Dragneel, a su servicio— respondió él, sin abrir los ojos.

—Nunca te agradecí por haberme ayudado aquél día.

Natsu miró a la cara de la reina, a pesar de que ella no estaba mirándolo

—No tiene qué agradecer, mi lady.

Estuvieron allí, sin hablar hasta el amanecer.

Entonces, dos guardias aparecieron para escoltar a la reina a sus aposentos, pero Natsu insistió en que él debía acompañarla; simplemente se tomó a pecho la orden que el rey le había dado.

Al llegar, el muchacho del cabello rosa esperó fuera de la habitación, al lado derecho de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Jienma? — dijo la reina, mirando a su esposo con la misma actitud déspota que él acostumbraba a tener.

Decidió que era momento de apegarse a su plan de ser un dolor de cabeza, después de todo, si el rey quería tener un heredero, no podría volver a tocarle. Si realmente estaba embarazada de ese monstruo, sería muy fácil para ella hacer su voluntad.

Él sonrió con malicia.

—Ahora mismo irás a ver a una curandera— ordenó, siempre con aquél desplante sórdido; pero algo en su interior comenzaba a impacientarse, le estaba sacando de quicio la actitud que estaba teniendo la muchacha.

—Lo que tú quieras...

Jienma sintió como una fibra de su ser estalló en furia: Lucy jamás había sido tan insolente como para tutearlo.

Decidió no hacer nada, puesto que ella podía estar cargando a su hijo en el vientre.

—... pero a partir de ahora, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas.

Lucy enderezó la espalda y asumió una postura dominante, con los hombros hacia atrás, las manos juntas y el mentón elevado. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Fiore, sentía que llevaba al toro por los cuernos.

Las manos del autoproclamado rey picaban al ver la altanería con la que su esposa le miraba, pero se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Lucy le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero era altamente posible que estuviese embarazada (él mismo se había encargado de eso), y no quería hacerle daño a su hijo, que estaba buscándolo desde el mismísimo día en que Minerva nació mujer.

—Además, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más— agregó Lucy, para luego voltear y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Paró en seco y miró de reojo hacia atrás, para dirigirle unas últimas palabras a su esposo —Y hoy designaré a un guardia que me acompañará todo el día, todos los días, para que jamás vuelvas a tocarme un pelo. Lo siento, Jienma, me aburrí de jugar con tus reglas.

Jienma miró con impotencia cómo Lucy caminó con gracia y abrió la puerta, para luego retirarse. Había elegido a la joven princesa del Reino de las Estrellas porque era la candidata más manipulable de la lista, pero resultó ser una mujer con un carácter fuerte que, para su desgracia, él mismo hizo salir a la luz.

Al salir, Natsu estaba esperándole.

—Acompáñame, Natsu.

La reina caminó a pasos seguros hacia el ala este del palacio, en donde había una torre de seis pisos. Decidió en el momento que debía tener su habitación lo más lejana posible a la de su esposo. Por su seguridad, aunque más que nada por su salud mental.

Dobló por los pasillos a una velocidad de vértigo, hasta que llegó a la cocina, en donde una persona en la que ella confiaba estaba dirigiendo todos los preparativos para el desayuno real: uno de los mayordomos reales, Fred Eucliffe.

—Fred— llamó la reina. El aludido volteó e hizo una reverencia, siendo imitado por todos los cocineros presentes.

—Mi señora, dígame— contestó el hombre, con una sonrisa, mientras los chefs seguían silenciosamente con sus labores.

—Necesito que envíes a algunos criados a sacar mis cosas de los aposentos del rey, y que los lleven a la habitación en la cima de la torre de seis pisos.

A Fred le pareció muy extraño que la reina se estuviese trasladando a la habitación más alejada del castillo, pero podía imaginar el porqué de la situación. De hecho, pensaba que ella había soportado mucho tiempo junto a él.

—Sí, su majestad.

Lucy se despidió cortésmente y dio media vuelta, para salir del lugar. Nuevamente, con Natsu detrás, se movió a través de los pasillos hasta que fue detenida por otro guardia, enviado por Jienma.

Estaban esperándole para ir a ver a la curandera.

Y fue entonces que Lucy se percató de que seguía con pijama, despeinada y con la cara llena de lágrimas secas. Decidió que no importaba su apariencia, puesto que sus ropas ya debían estar en movimiento hacia la nueva habitación y ella no iba a detener todo el proceso sólo para vestirse, así que optó por dirigirse al baño más cercano, lavarse la cara y peinar su cabello.

Natsu, siempre vigilando su puerta.

Él simplemente había decidido acompañarle aquél día para asegurarse de que nada malo le fuera a suceder, después de todo, el idiota del rey le había dicho que la cuidara.

Una vez que estuvo lista, fue escoltada por el guardia de cabellos rosa hacia la puerta del palacio.

—Mi señora, debo dejarla aquí— dijo el chico, a sabiendas de la regla que prohibía a los caballeros dejar el castillo a menos que hubiese algún conflicto bélico en el que deberían intervenir.

Lucy, consciente de aquello, sonrió a su guardia.

—Es una orden, debes acompañarme—dijo sonriente, demostrándole la amabilidad que la caracterizaba. Ella sólo quería un poco de compañía de la persona que había aparecido en sus peores momentos, se sentía segura con él.

Natsu sonrió con diversión, notando que ella jamás había dado una orden. Y en efecto, ella solía pedir las cosas, no exigirlas.

—Sí, su majestad.

* * *

Erza caminaba a pasos rápidos por las calles de Crocus, cubierta por su capucha, escondida entre la multitud, buscando a alguien.

Tardaría en encontrarla porque aquella mujer era una gitana errante casi imposible de hallar. Sólo esperaba que aún siguiera en la capital, como su informante le había indicado, sino, estaría perdida.

Estaba por perder la razón luego de tantas horas de búsqueda, cuando vio a una mujer de largo cabello castaño sentada en una manta, con los ojos cerrados, una botella de vino en la mano y un mazo de cartas en frente de ella.

Debía admitir que casi corrió cuando la vio, pero se controló un poco. Se sentó como que no quiere la cosa en frente de la gitana y retiró su gorra del cabello.

—Ponte la gorra— dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento —Las paredes aquí tienen ojos.

La pelirroja obedeció.

—Cana, necesito tu guía— pidió Erza, completamente serena por fuera, pero muy ansiosa en el interior.

—Dime qué necesitas y yo te lo diré— con la botella en la mano, Cana Alberona abrió un ojo y sonrió ampliamente —Para eso estamos las amigas.

Scarlet se relajó. Escuchar las palabras de su vieja amiga era música para sus oídos.

—El plan ha cambiado, necesito que guíes mis decisiones.

Cana miró sus cartas, pero decidió que no las necesitaba. La clarividencia con la que había sido bendecida funcionaba mucho mejor en las personas que tenían un vínculo con ella, por lo que no haría uso de artilugios.

Tomó las manos de Erza sin su permiso, sabiendo que no lo necesitaba. Entonces, miró hacia el cielo y cerró sus ojos, abriendo sus sentidos.

—Veo en tu camino un aliado poderoso, Erza Scarlet. No esperas que alguien así esté de tu lado, pero te dará todas las herramientas que necesitas para llevar a cabo tu más grande hazaña. No olvides a quienes tienes contigo, porque vienen tiempos difíciles.

— ¿Qué más ves, Cana? Sé más específica.

—Hay gloria en tu destino, mujer, pero no de la forma en la que tú quieres ni esperas. No sirve de nada que planees, porque no serás tú quien acabe con la razón de tus pesadillas. Debes…

Entonces, Cana abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Erza debes irte, ahora— dijo, mirando hacia los lados frenéticamente.

Erza miró a su amiga y comprendió, debía partir rápido.

Sólo alcanzó a esconderse en un callejón cuando pasó por el lado de ella el carruaje real, con la reina adentro. Ella iba acompañada por un joven hombre de cabello rosa.

—Natsu…— murmuró la pelirroja, impresionada. Luego, dio media vuelta y se perdió nuevamente entre la multitud.

* * *

Luego de algo más de diez minutos de viaje, Lucy llegó a su destino acompañada de Natsu. Era una simple casita en las afueras de la ciudad, rodeada de naturaleza y tranquilidad. Allí, le esperaba una señora mayor, de cabellos rosa y cara de pocos amigos.

—Pase— dijo a secas aquella mujer, invitando (sin mucho respeto) a la reina a entrar a su casa —Mi nombre es Porlyusica.

Lucy miró de reojo a Natsu, quién sólo le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa debido a la huraña actitud de la mujer.

La rubia entró sola.

Allí, Porlyusica tenía todo dispuesto para dar una atención digna de la reina, a pesar de que en un principio parecía que solo quería tenerla lejos de allí. La anciana se dirigió directamente a una mesita que tenía allí, en donde estaba preparado té y bocadillos. Preparó una bandeja y fue hacia Lucy.

—Tome asiento— indicó la anciana —Seré sincera, me parece repugnante lo que Jienma le hizo.

Lucy se sintió incómoda por eso, pero evitó decirlo.

—Mi esposo no me ha…

—No lo niegue, Lucy. No sería la primera vez que ese cerdo hace tal barbaridad. Acá puede hablar sin miedo, no hay nadie cerca que simpatice con ese asesino.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué odia tanto a Jienma? — preguntó la reina, mientras recibía la taza de té que le estaban ofreciendo

—Tuve una amiga que no vivió precisamente feliz al lado de ese imbécil— contestó la mujer, sin dar más detalles.

No conversaron mientras se servían el té.

Ninguna de las dos comió nada.

—Entonces…— dijo Lucy, intentado romper el hielo

—Le haré un chequeo— contestó la mujer, mientras guiaba a Lucy hacia una sala aparte que cumplía la función de consulta.

Allí, Lucy tuvo que quitarse la ropa.

La curandera comenzó por palpar los pechos; naturalmente eran grandes, pero al tacto se sentían duros, no blandos como es lo normal. Luego, siguió revisando su cuerpo de manera muy profesional, las caderas estaban anchas y el plano abdomen de la reina estaba comenzando a hincharse por la retención de líquidos.

Heartphilia se sentó en una silla de examen, en donde puso las piernas sobre un armatoste. Allí, estaba en una posición extremadamente vergonzosa, pero confiaba en que la mujer sólo tocaría lo justo y necesario. Tenía traumas con respecto a su cuerpo desde que, bueno, Jienma _consumó_ el matrimonio.

Usando un guante, Porlyusica introdujo un dedo en el interior de Lucy. Sólo necesitaba palpar una zona que era crucial para confirmar todas las señales que el exterior estaba indicando.

El cérvix de Lucy presentaba una masa de mucosa flexible que cumplía la función de sellar el útero a la fecundación.

En efecto, la reina estaba esperando a un nuevo miembro de la familia real.

El silencio que se formó en la sala mientras Porlyusica retiraba su dedo del interior de la rubia fue tan, pero tan incómodo que podías escuchar la respiración de cada una y como se había sincronizado con sus latidos.

Si, la anciana era huraña, maleducada y cascarrabias, pero aun así era una mujer sensible.

¿Cómo le dices a una chica, sin importar que sea la reina, que está embarazada del hombre que la violó?

—Su majestad…— dijo la mujer, claramente acongojada al no poder encontrar palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia, que en otra situación sería una nueva feliz, pero que en este caso era una manera de sellar para siempre el destino de una joven con toda una vida por delante.

—Estoy esperando un hijo, ¿verdad? — susurró la reina, quitando la carga de los hombros de Porlyusica. Con la mirada perdida en el techo, sin mostrar ni tristeza, ni enojo, mucho menos felicidad. Sólo estaba ahí, mirando el techo, asimilando lo que ella ya sabía desde la noche anterior. Su ciclo menstrual jamás se había retrasado, Lucy sabía muy bien que un atraso sólo significaba que estaba esperando un bebé.

—Si quiere, puedo guardar el secreto— ofreció Porlyusica, en un susurro tan silencioso que la rubia con suerte lo escuchó, a pesar de estar a medio metro de distancia.

No era necesario decirlo, pero Lucy entendió que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo _deshacerse_ del secreto. Por una milésima de segundo, lo consideró posible. Pero, si no llevaba a término el embarazo, no tendría una manera de escapar de su esposo, por ende, él volvería a hacerle alguna atrocidad.

No quería tener a ese bebé de ninguna manera, pero debía tenerlo para asegurarse de sobrevivir.

Así que decidió tenerlo.

—No es necesario, muchas gracias.

Lucy se puso de pie, se vistió y salió en silencio del lugar. Con la espalda recta caminó hacia el carruaje, sin dirigir mirada ni a su cochero, ni a Natsu. Sólo deseaba que el enredo de pensamientos desapareciera y volver en el tiempo a cuando no tenía ninguna preocupación ni un engendro creciendo en el vientre.

Se sorprendió de pensar en un bebé como un engendro, puesto que ella no era así.

Se encontraba en un lío tremendo. Por una parte, seguía sintiéndose asquerosa por el hecho de haber sido abusada por Jienma, se sentía culpable por no haber querido tener relaciones con él, porque quizás así estaría tranquila con respecto a su situación. Sentía un poquito de ternura por el bebé que cargaba en el vientre, pero también creía que era un castigo llevar al hijo de aquél monstruo. Pensaba que aquél bebé sería igual de desalmado que su padre en el futuro. Incluso sentía que quería matar a sus padres por no impedir que algo así pasara, por no haberse quedado con ella en Fiore, los odiaba a ambos por haberse ido el día después del matrimonio.

Estaba tan, pero tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que no supo en qué momento llegó a su nueva habitación.

— ¿Necesita algo más? — preguntó Natsu, desde la puerta. Él había tomado disimuladamente a la reina del brazo para guiarle, porque no parecía estar en el planeta tierra, hasta su habitación.

Ella volteó y miró a su interlocutor. Aquel muchacho, que parecía tener su edad, había estado con ella el día después del matrimonio, el día en que su alma había sido quebrada por su esposo; y también había estado cuando se enteró de que traería al mundo al hijo de Jienma.

Era el candidato perfecto a guardaespaldas.

Así que decidió olvidar por un momento su penuria y hacerle una pregunta al chico: dependiendo de la respuesta, se convertiría en su mano derecha o ella se encargaría de enviarlo a las catacumbas.

— ¿De quién es tu lealtad, Natsu Dragneel, del rey o mía?

 **CAPITULO IV: CALVARIO - FIN**

* * *

 _Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_

 _Me ha encantado escribir este cap, lo disfruté (creo que tengo problemas) XD_

 _Quiero contarles una pequeña cosita: La actitud de Lucy está basada en la actitud de la Reina Elizabeth II, en la serie The Crown. Dios, que buena actuación que hizo Claire Foy, les recomiendo la serie!_

 _Bueno, me marcho ya... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo; si es así, déjenme una review, no les cuesta nada n.n_

 _Adios!_


	5. Infiltrada

**Capitulo V: Infiltrada**

— ¿De quién es tu lealtad, Natsu Dragneel, del rey o mía?

La mirada castaña de Lucy se encontró con los ojos verdes de Natsu. A él no le tomó mucho trabajo decidir a quién pertenecía su lealtad, puesto que el rey no era precisamente una persona apta para depositar confianza.

Por lo que se arrodilló en frente a la reina, sacó su espada del cinturón dejándola horizontalmente frente a él y puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón, inclinando la cabeza, demostrando la posición sumisa y vulnerable del caballero que confía en su autoridad.

—Suya, su majestad. Mi lealtad ha sido suya desde el momento en que pisó este palacio, y juro, por sobre mi juramento como caballero, protegerle a usted antes que a nadie.

Heartphilia soltó el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta. Los caballeros tenían prohibido volver a jurar algo, porque su vida debe estar siempre a disposición del rey. Al jurarle lealtad, Natsu estaba rompiendo sus votos de caballero. Y ella estaba muy nerviosa por aquello, porque era dar un paso del que no podía arrepentirse.

Por lo que, honrando la voluntad del muchacho, tomó la espada que él le había ofrecido y apoyó la hoja en el hombro izquierdo de él.

—Con el poder divino que se me ha otorgado…— comenzó la reina, moviendo lentamente la espada hacia el otro hombro del caballero. Lo hacía con torpeza, ya que nunca había nombrado a un caballero antes; por poco corta la cara de Natsu en el proceso —… te nombro a ti, Natsu Dragneel, Caballero de la Santísima Orden de Protección a la Reina, extinta al asumir Jienma de la Casa Orland, y revivida por ti.

Y era cierto, la legítima familia real tenía asignados a tres caballeros, que anteriormente eran conocidos como mosqueteros, para la protección y vigilancia continua de la reina. ¿Por qué de la reina y no del rey? Porque la reina debía educar a los herederos que vivieran en caso de que el monarca falleciera antes de que ellos tuvieran edad para asumir el trono. Por lo mismo, los caballeros peleaban ese puesto, y al romper su juramento inicial, le ofrecían a la reina sus espadas: si el juramento de lealtad ofendía a la reina, ella tenía el derecho de ejecutarlos; en caso contrario, honraba su petición y los convertía en sus caballeros personales, sus guardaespaldas.

Lucy había recordado aquello, pues lo había leído en algún libro del palacio en sus tiempos de ocio.

—Dios salve a la reina— contestó Natsu, sintiéndose halagado porque su juramento había sido aceptado por ella.

En general, Natsu era un idiota de cuidado, insensible y cuando menos, torpe. Pero toda la vida había querido ser caballero, desde su tierna infancia en la poco acogedora Tierra de Sangre, donde aprendió todo lo que sabía y dejó su hogar con el fin de convertirse en caballero. Llevaba tres años viviendo en Crocus, bajo las órdenes de Jienma.

Allí comenzó su odio por él, al ver cómo golpeaba a algunos de sus compañeros hasta saciar su sed de sangre. A pesar de que ambos venían del mismo lugar, Jienma era de esas personas despiadadas que hasta la gente oriunda del Desierto Rojo evitaba.

Podía tolerarlo y entender su naturaleza violenta, pero el punto de no retorno llegó cuando encontró a Lucy desnuda, ojerosa, despeinada y con las piernas ensangrentadas luego de la noche de bodas. Su padre le había enseñado que las mujeres son los seres más hermosos del planeta y que, aunque les puedes gastar mil bromas pesadas, hacerles un daño así era imperdonable.

Por eso, Natsu decidió que juraría su lealtad a la reina en cuánto se le diera la ocasión.

—Puedes retirarte, quiero estar sola— dijo Lucy, una vez que él se puso de pie.

El caballero salió de la habitación, pero permaneció junto a la puerta. Se dio el lujo de sentarse a pesar de que no debía hacerlo, vigiló durante horas el pasillo, permitiendo la entrada Sting, quien llevaba el almuerzo para la reina.

Sting cargaba una sencilla bandeja llena de deliciosos manjares, había insistido en llevarla él mismo para así poder conversar con ella unos minutos, y esta vez se había asegurado de almorzar antes para no comer junto a ella. Le costó comprenderlo, ya que a nadie jamás se le pasó por la cabeza hacer semejante estupidez como sentarse a comer con alguien de la realeza siendo solo un plebeyo.

Aprovecharía de pedir disculpas.

—Muchas gracias, Sting— dijo Lucy en cuanto le recibió la bandeja, estando recostada en su cama. Sentía ganas de morir en aquél momento, ya que recién, después de muchas horas, estaba asumiendo el peso que consistía llevar en el vientre al hijo de Jienma.

Aunque debía admitir que ver al niño rubio le subía el ánimo.

—Alteza— respondió el niño, y luego hizo una reverencia —Discúlpeme por haber comido de su almuerzo.

Lucy soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema.

Sintiéndose relajado, el niño decidió retirarse para dar privacidad a la reina.

Lucy era consciente de que, al final, lamentar su embarazo no le serviría de nada; pero no podía evitar sentir el pesar de cargar a aquél bebé en su vientre.

Siempre imaginó que cerca de sus veinticinco iba a casarse con algún aristócrata de su reino, que simpatizara con el viejo cascarrabias que era su padre, pasaría unos tres años con él y luego, después de una gran y alegre fiesta, se pondría en campaña para tener hijos. Su plan era tener cuatro, darles nombres históricos y ser una familia feliz.

El cómo terminó, a fin de cuentas, era una burla para toda su inocencia infantil.

* * *

Tres largos meses habían transcurrido ya.

Lucy se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener al hijo de Jienma, aunque eso no quería decir que se hubiera encariñado con él.

Natsu ahora vestía un uniforme apto para atacar rápido en caso de necesitar defender a la reina, dejando de lado la armadura plateada de los Honorables Caballeros de Fiore. Constaba de unos pantalones color chocolate, botas con punta de hierro, una camisa sorprendentemente elasticada, un chaleco gilette de color rojo y una corbata negra que claramente no sabía arreglar, pero le ponía empeño para al menos verse decente.

Sting había comenzado su entrenamiento como caballero.

Minerva había desaparecido del castillo. Todos desconocían sus razones, pero la verdad era que ella ya no podía soportar la culpabilidad con respecto a las atrocidades cometidas por su padre, por lo que escapó hacia algún reino vecino.

Aquella tarde en particular, tanto Lucy como Jienma estaban sentados en el salón del trono, esperando a que las personas llegasen aunque ambos sabían que eso no iba a pasar.

A esas alturas, Lucy sólo interactuaba con su marido en actos oficiales y cuando estaban en el salón del trono.

Si ella necesitaba alguna cosa, Fred Eucliffe se había ofrecido para conseguirlo luego de enterarse de toda la historia de cómo fue concebido el príncipe o princesa. Esa era una historia que se mantenía en secreto, pero una tarde la reina decidió contárselo; por ende, las únicas personas que tenían conocimiento sobre eso eran Natsu, Fred, Minerva, Jienma y Lucy.

— ¿Cómo va todo? — dijo Jienma, sin mucho interés, sólo le interesaba saber sobre el embarazo

—Bien— y Lucy lo sabía, por lo que decidió darle algunos detalles más —Porlyusica dice que está creciendo sano y que es muy inquieto para estar recién formado.

— ¿Será un niño? — preguntó el rey, queriendo confirmar cuanto antes lo que él quería

—Es imposible saberlo hasta que nazca.

El enojo se hizo claramente presente en la cara de Jienma, pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba atado de manos.

Natsu, que en ningún momento se separaba de la reina, estaba de pie justo detrás de su trono, con una mano disimuladamente puesta sobre la empuñadura de su espada, escuchando la conversación. La reina y su caballero se tenían mucha confianza, y para ella no era menor su compañía. Ambos reían juntos, tomaban té y se llevaban muy bien, por lo que a esas alturas, para la rubia era muy raro notarlo tan serio.

Unas cuantas horas después, Lucy estaba sentada en un banquillo del jardín del palacio, disfrutando del agradable sol del atardecer. De pie, Natsu le hacía compañía, como siempre, pero mirándola notó un detalle que llamó especialmente su atención.

—Está empezando a notársele el vientre, Lucy— si, era incorrecto e irrespetuoso, pero él ya la llamaba por su nombre.

Ella miró hacia su estómago y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, si que se empezaba a notar.

—Por la mañana había visto que si, pero no esperaba que se notara con los vestidos aún— dijo, restándole importancia.

—Es un niño— dijo Natsu con seguridad. Tenía la certeza de que un príncipe estaba creciendo allí

—No podemos saberlo hasta que nazca, ya lo sabes.

—Le estoy diciendo que es un niño— contestó Natsu, enojándose por la siempre presente terquedad de Lucy.

Y en efecto, era un niño.

Natsu lo sabía porque, bueno, tenía un olfato demasiado poderoso.

Mientras, Sting estaba en el fuerte de los caballeros, un recinto ubicado cerca del palacio. Era entrenado por el Caballero Comandante Sir Lahar y su teniente, Sir Doranbolt.

De todos los aspirantes a caballeros, solo Sting y otro chiquillo de cabello negro y actitud tímida eran niños; los demás, bueno, parecían tener desde quince hasta veinticinco, y por lo demás eran bastante intimidantes.

Por lo que el pequeño amiguito de la reina decidió acercarse a su coetario durante el descanso, para conversar.

— ¡Hola! — saludó Sting en cuanto se acercó al chico, que comía su almuerzo solo en una esquina del comedor

—Hola— contestó el niño, sorprendido. Él también quería conversar con el rubio, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Me llamo Sting Eucliffe, ¿puedo sentarme? — la pregunta sobraba, puesto que ya se había sentado en frente del chico — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Rogue Cheney— contestó el niño, ya más cómodo con la irrupción de Sting en su almuerzo.

* * *

Ese mismo día, por la noche, una sombra saltó por uno de los muros del palacio real, infiltrándose con éxito.

Aquella noche, fría como nunca, la reina era custodiada por su mayordomo, Fred.

La sombra caminaba con cautela por el borde de los jardines del palacio, buscando a alguien.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te descubro cuando te infiltras, Erza— dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. Ella volteó rápidamente, con cuchilla en mano.

—Casi me matas del susto, Natsu— dijo ella, reconociendo a su amigo. Respiró tranquila al ver que no se encontraba en peligro.

Natsu tomó a Erza de los hombros y la guió hacia un asiento escondido detrás de los arbustos.

—Lucy está esperando un niño— informó Natsu

—Y mandó todo el plan a la basura.

—No es culpa de ella, la obligaron.

—Pareces muy amigo de la chica.

—Pues sí.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—La única solución que veo es esperar hasta que el príncipe nazca.

—He esperado quince años, Natsu, no puedo esperar más.

—Debes hacerlo, Erza, o serás de la misma calaña que él.

—Mi padre murió por su culpa.

—Y también mi madre, pero si llevas a cabo el plan ahora deberás tomar el trono y no es eso lo que queremos.

Erza tomó un respiro, se estaba enojando demasiado de sólo empezar a recordar el momento en que Jienma Orland, oriundo del Gran Desierto Rojo, tomó el trono del reino luego de seguir un camino de sangre y matanza que comenzó en la Tierra de Sangre.

La Tierra de Sangre era la localidad asentada en el Desierto Rojo, lugar de donde residían los peores bandidos y los guerreros más orgullosos.

Pero eso era otra historia.

—Esperaré— dijo finalmente la pelirroja, para ponerse de pie y desaparecer entre las sombras.

 **Capitulo V: Infiltrada - Fin**

Hola! Sé que es cortito pero considero que fue mejor así, para qué más?

Ojalá les esté yendo bien a todos!

Me marcharé ahora, tengo compromisos de la universidad ahora, nos vemos en cuanto se pueda!

Bye bye!


	6. Invasión

**CAPITULO VI: INVASIÓN**

Como era rutina, Lucy estaba sentada a la derecha de Jienma en el salón del trono, esperando que algún habitante se acercase a manifestar sus inquietudes. Natsu siempre detrás del trono de la reina, con la mano puesta en la empuñadura de su espada, listo y dispuesto a atacar.

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó Jienma, sabiendo que Lucy iba a responderle la fecha en que nacería el niño. Ella ni siquiera le miró la cara, solo movió una mano para hacerle saber a su guardia que no quería cruzar palabras con su esposo.

—Invierno— contestó Natsu, para sorpresa del rey. Se sintió ofendido porque a Lucy parecía no importarle la autoridad que él había autoimpuesto.

—No te he preguntado a ti— el hombre se puso de pie y volteó, para encarar al caballero. Sus furibundos y pequeños ojos se encontraron con la mirada serena del hombre de los cabellos rosados, mirada que ardió en adrenalina y se mantuvo desafiante frente al rey.

—Su alteza real no va a conversar con usted, señor. Es lo que ella quiere— contestó el joven, sin temor ni cobardía, la justa medida de coraje para hacer enfurecer hasta al más pacífico de los gobernantes.

Natsu era peligroso, porque no le temía a nada.

Orland tomó uno de los laterales del trono y con una mano lo mandó a volar por la sala, asustando a la reina y haciendo que el joven caballero desenvainara su espada para, velozmente, posicionarse en frente de Lucy.

— ¿Eres un caballero y apuntas tu espada contra el rey? ¿¡Qué clase de insurrección es esta!? ¡TU VIDA ME PERTENECE! — gritó el rey, entrando en un estado de cólera irracional.

—No, su vida no te pertenece— dijo Lucy, poniéndose de pie con gracia. Había notado con el pasar de los días que actuar de manera calmada irritaba mucho a su esposo, y solía aprovecharse un poco de su condición para hacerlo enojar —Y la mía tampoco.

Dicho esto, la reina volteó elegantemente y se dirigió a la puerta lateral a paso tranquilo, ocultando lo angustiada que se sentía respecto a la situación.

Natsu le siguió.

* * *

Cuando comenzaron los días nublados y frescos, todos asumieron que se acercaba la fecha del nacimiento del príncipe que llevaba la reina en el vientre. Por eso, cuando notaron que las tardes comenzaban a hacerse más frías y el sol se estaba poniendo mucho más temprano, la servidumbre comenzó a hacer los preparativos para el alumbramiento.

—Las cosas se ven animadas— comentó Natsu, mientras caminaba junto a Lucy por uno de los pasillos del palacio, que en su tiempo estuvo rodeado de cuadros y pinturas de la familia real, pero que ahora solo estaba tapizado por las marcas claras en las paredes donde alguna vez hubo mucha historia.

—Todos están muy nerviosos— contestó la rubia tras un suspiro cansado. Miró disimuladamente su gran vientre y lo acarició con pesar. Se había acostumbrado ya a la idea de tener un hijo, aunque no le gustase. Su madre le había dicho a través de cartas que quizás ese pesar jamás desaparecería, pero que debía ser fuerte, lo que le hizo considerar que quizás ella misma había nacido en esa situación.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás nerviosa, Lucy? — de sopetón, la pregunta revolvió todos los pensamientos de la reina; ¿estaba nerviosa? Por supuesto. ¿Quería salir corriendo? Claro. ¿Quería tener al niño? Pues sí, ella no creía que el bebé tuviera la culpa de lo que Jienma le había hecho. ¿Hubiese sido mejor que no lo hubiese tenido? Probablemente, solo debió abortar una y otra vez hasta que su esposo perdiera el interés. Aun así, preferiría no decir todo lo que estaba pensando.

—Claro que estoy nerviosa, Natsu— ella agachó un poco la cabeza, demostrando el pesar que le causaba su situación.

Lo tenía estrictamente prohibido, pero aún así, Natsu tocó el hombro de su amiga.

* * *

 _Desierto rojo, Tierra de Sangre._

Erza Scarlet estaba de pie sobre una mesa, rodeada de una gran multitud. La mayoría de los presentes eran personas musculosas, fuertes, de apariencia macabra. Pero ella estaba en frente y todos la miraban, esperando sus palabras.

— ¡Solo quedan unas semanas para que el bebé de la reina nazca! ¡Vamos a trasladarnos a Crocus dentro de tres días, así que preparen sus cosas! — gritó, para que todos los presentes oyeran. Gajeel, que estaba parado más atrás miraba con atención las acciones de su compañera — ¡En cuanto el príncipe llegue a este mundo, mataremos a Jienma Orland y retomaremos la libertad de Fiore!

El salón, que parecía más una cueva, se lleno de gritos y vítores.

La armada rebelde era un colosal ejército formado por los hombres más fuertes y las mujeres más salvajes. En un contexto diferente, tenerlos a todos en un mismo lugar solo significaría tener una cantidad exuberante de peleas y muertes, pero todas las personas allí presentes tenían un enemigo en común: el hombre que usurpó el trono de Fiore y tomó la corona para demostrar que era el mejor, Jienma.

Ese sólo hombre, acompañado solamente de sus puños y su sed de poder, había matado a familias enteras, exterminó a un sector completo del Desierto Rojo y llevó su matanza hasta la familia real.

Por eso, las personas más capacitadas formaron un ejército que desde las sombras acabaría con aquél demonio; ejercito al que bautizaron como "Las Hormigas".

Actualmente, era liderado por tres cabezas: Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox y… Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

La Tierra de Sangre era una ciudad asentada en las cavernas subterráneas que se habían formado naturalmente en el Desierto Rojo, que tenía arenas rojas gracias a la cantidad de metales presentes en ella. No tenían acceso a la educación por ser un lugar demasiado peligroso para los profesores (que en su momento intentaron ejercer allí) y porque tenían una cultura violenta, salvaje y, cuando menos, incivilizada.

Los mejores caballeros del reino y los peores criminales habían nacido allí.

A pesar de la mala fama que este lugar podía poseer, por primera vez estaban comprendiendo lo que era tener un líder y comenzaba a gustarles la idea de tener sus filas organizadas.

O al menos esa era la sensación en general que se transmitía al ver al ejército de las hormigas caminando a través del desierto para llegar a Crocus. Siguiendo las órdenes de Erza, debían llegar a la capital en tres días, y resguardarse allí hasta el nacimiento del príncipe.

 _Flashback._

Erza y Natsu estaban en los jardines del palacio real, conversando. Ella estaba desencajada desde que se enteró de la existencia de Lucy Heartphilia y del niño que esperaba, puesto que eso significaba que el plan de las Hormigas no podía llevarse a cabo.

—Debemos matar a Jienma y acabar con la monarquía, es la única manera de recuperar Fiore— Murmuró Erza, siendo oída por Natsu —Ese era el único camino, pero ahora está la chica… no podemos asesinarla, es inocente, no corresponde…

Natsu suspiró.

—Pensé lo mismo cuando llegó al castillo— soltó el muchacho —Pero es una buena chica, no será un problema.

Erza no lo entendió.

— ¿No crees que es mejor que ella tome el trono? Las cosas para los trabajadores del palacio han mejorado mucho desde que llegó, ella no permite que Jienma nos pase a llevar. Aún le teme un poco, pero imagínate cómo mejoraría este reino cuando ese monstruo muera— agregó.

Entonces, algo hizo clic en la mente de Erza.

Si bien Jienma Orland no venía de un linaje real, si había usurpado el trono y aclamado que sería el monarca, por ende, era el legítimo rey. El hijo de Lucy era, en consecuencia, el heredero del trono.

Las leyes y protocolos de la monarquía de Fiore establecían que, si el rey regente fallecía, el primer hijo varón debía heredar el trono. Pero, si el príncipe era demasiado menor o estaba incapacitado para tomar la corona, quien debía velar por la seguridad del reino era la cónyuge, la reina.

Erza recordó aquello y la solución vino a su cabeza en un santiamén.

El príncipe debía nacer para que Lucy pudiera tomar el trono.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Estaban poniendo todas sus cartas a favor de Lucy, para poder recuperar la libertad de un reino oprimido.

Si Natsu, que en general era un imbécil, pero un imbécil muy perceptivo, confiaba en la reina, entonces todas las Hormigas confiaban en la reina.

Luego de tres días de viaje, el ejército se dispersó. Gran cantidad de miembros se asentaron en la periferia de Fiore, manteniendo bajo perfil, mientras que el resto se organizó dentro de la ciudad.

Llegaron por la noche antes del solsticio de invierno.

Muchos habitantes de Fiore se habían unido a las Hormigas como informantes, aliados y proveedores. Uno de ellos era Steve Cheney, un mercader que les cedió una bodega en la que pudieran reunirse llegada la fecha de la invasión al castillo. Allí, Erza se paró sobre una caja de madera y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—De acuerdo, este es el plan…

Al otro día, Lucy como siempre estaba a la derecha de Jienma en el salón del trono esperando a que algún habitante se acercase a manifestar sus inquietudes. Natsu, siempre detrás de la reina, emanaba una energía extraña: no estaba para nada tranquilo y se podía ver a metros de distancia que se encontraba en un estado de alerta impresionante.

La reina leía un libro para matar el tiempo y Jienma contaba las baldosas del piso por milésima vez.

Hasta que empezaron a sentir, los tres, como retumbaba el piso por unas constantes explosiones.

Natsu no desenvainó su espada, pero ayudó a Lucy a ponerse de pie. Jienma se paró delante de ella para protegerla en caso de que algo raro pasara, algo raramente humano de su parte.

El ruido era cada vez más fuerte, y la vibración del piso aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo la reina, asustada. La situación la puso tan nerviosa que sintió dolor en el vientre.

Natsu le susurró algo al oído que no alcanzó a entender del todo bien, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. Ambos dejaron a Jienma solo y se dirigieron a la puerta lateral lo más rápido que pudieron.

Entonces, los guardias que protegían la entrada desde fuera comenzaron a gritar advertencias hacia un enemigo que aún desconocían.

La puerta retumbó un par de veces y finalmente fue destruida, enseñando al culpable.

Se trataba de un hombre de cabellos negros, acompañado únicamente de una gran espada. Sus ojos localizaron a Jienma y una sonrisa aterradora se asomó en sus labios.

—Vinimos por su cabeza, mi Rey.

* * *

 **No merezco perdón por dejar los fics tirados, lo sé. Es como la maldición del ficker universitario saben?**

 **Espero que todos tengan un buen 2019, gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperarme todo el tiempo.**

 **Les amo.**


End file.
